


I am NOT a baby gay

by sanvers_lover1



Series: One shots of the Sanvers Family [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_lover1/pseuds/sanvers_lover1
Summary: Maggie thinks Alex's gaydar is so bad because she is still a baby gay.





	I am NOT a baby gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So I know I don't update very often, but this idea popped into my head so I thought I would write it down. If you have any ideas on what I should write next, comment below. Enjoy!

“I can’t believe that she is gay!” Alex exclaimed.

“Well believe it babe.” Maggie responded. One of Maggie’s coworkers and friends and just came out as a lesbian. While Maggie had already figured this out, Alex had not. In fact, they have had the conversation many times. Alex had always said no, but Maggie always said yes. So here they were, standing on opposite ends of the kitchen island. Alex in disbelief, and Maggie in total victory mode. “I told you Danvers, always trust my gaydar. Every time this happens we find out that I am right.”

“I will never admit to you always being right.” Alex smirked.

“Okay fine, but babe, come on. You have to admit that my gaydar is better than yours.”

“Ughh, fine. Your gaydar is better than mine,” Alex muttered, as she looked down.

“What was that babe?” Maggie smirked while trying to look under Alex’s face to get her to look up.

“I said, you gaydar is better than mine,” she spoke more clearly this time. Maggie did a dance in celebration and Alex just laughed at her wife. 

“Bout time you admit to that.”

“Why is mine so bad?” Alex wondered. Maggie got a very mischievous look before answering.

“Well because babe, you are still a baby gay.” Alex look almost hurt by the accusation.

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked.

“I’m only stating the truth, that you are a baby gay.” Maggie laughed.

“Maggie, we’ve been together for six years and married for four of them.” Alex reminded.

“Nope, still a baby.” Maggie taunted.

“Okay, babe. Let me get this straight. I have been married to a woman, emphasis on the woman part, for four years. I have a child with a woman. My wife and I are expecting another child in less than a month, yet I’m still a baby gay? Please explain to me how that works.” Alex challenged.

“Well you see, you have only been in one gay relationship before. Thus, making you a baby gay.” Maggie smiled proud of herself. She loved to mess with Alex. 

“Oh, so your saying that I should find another woman. I see.” Alex smiled as she now had the tables turned on Maggie.

“No, no, no, no.” Maggie looked panicked for a second until she smiled again, “I kind of have a thing for you being a baby gay.”

“I’m not a baby gay,” Alex chuckled as she started to walk to the other side of the island, now standing next to Maggie. 

“Yes, you are.” Maggie smirked.

“Really? Well, would a baby gay do this,” Alex whispered as she slowly slid her hands down Maggie’s back pulling her close before finally grabbing her ass. 

“Yes,” Maggie gasped, obviously surprised but wanted to play along.

“Oh okay. What about this,” Alex ran her hand up Maggie’s front now. Going over her pregnant belly, she grasped her breasts. Maggie softly moaned at the contact. 

“Probably.”

“And this?” Alex placed her hands on the back of Maggie’s neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Maggie was flustered and clearly more effected than she would like to admit.

“Mmh maybe,” Maggie replied. As soon as she did, Alex reached for the zipper on her pants. As they slowly heard the zipper come down, Alex asked one more time.

“I bet you not this tho.” Alex smirked seeing as how Maggie had clearly came undone from Alex’s touch. Alex moved her hand under Maggie’s pants and began to kiss her passionately. 

Until, “Mommy, mama, what are you doing?” Maggie and Alex jumped apart as fast as they could as Maggie turned around to zip up her pants. 

“Oh we, we were,” Alex was at a loss for words, luckily Maggie turned around and saved Alex.

“I was just giving Mommy a kiss before she had to leave. Why don’t you come and give her a kiss too. The three year old didn’t look to convinced, but eventually conceded anyway. 

“By Mommy. Love you.” Jamie said and Alex looked to Maggie with a confused look on her face. Maggie gave her a look back that said ‘go with it.’

“By baby love you too.” Alex whispered in Jamie’s ear. As Jamie padded back to watch her cartoons, Alex looked at Maggie. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well you are now,” Maggie laughed. Alex looked at her with an unimpressed look. “Well what did you want me to tell her? That Mommy and Mama were just about to have sex on the kitchen counter?”

“Of course not.” Alex slapped Maggie’s arm. 

“Well than you get what you get and you don’t throw a fit.” 

“Wow. Did you really just throw the line at me that we used for our three year old daughter.”

“Yes I did babe. Now get out of here.” Maggie swatted her butt to get her to start moving towards the door.

“And where do I go?”

“Anywhere you want babe.” 

Alex smiled before answering, “Well in that case, I’m going to find me another woman so I am not a baby gay anymore.”

Maggie got panicked again, “no, no, no need for that. I think you have proven yourself enough.”

Alex smiled for the victory and Maggie rolled her eyes. “Well, I’ll go for a quick walk and come back so it’s not too suspicious. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie answered. As Alex was about feet away from Maggie, she turned back around,

“Oh and tonight, I’ll show you all of the ways things that don’t make me a baby gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment on what you want to read next or a comment on this story!! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
